Mission Babysitting
by Lady-Neko-chan92
Summary: Yullen...Kanda got a new mission... read if you want to know more
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story. it will be a yullen story and allen is a girl.

I do not own -man... if i would Allen would be more black

* * *

Prolog

Kanda woke up with an nervous feeling in his gut. Normally nothing would make him nervous but he got the feeling that something was not the was not the way it should have been. Yuu Kanda stood up and changed his pyjama into his all days clothes and left his room after having brushed his teeth. He walked to the science department to ask for a new mission. It have been a while since he last went on one. He was glad that he didn´t run into the moyashi aka Allen Walker on his way to Komui Lee, the head of the European branch of the black order.

"Hey Komui.", Kanda called when he had opened the door to the office. "Ah, Kanda what can I help you with?", the man asked. Komui sat at his desk and actually worked on something. "Any missions?" Kanda looked around the room and found an sleeping child on the sofa in the office. Kanda looked at the child. It, he doesn´t knew if it was a girl or a boy, seems to be no older than 5 years, it´s skin was pale almost as it was made of porcelain, the hair was as white as snow, like Moyashi´s hair. But that wasn´t the most surprising part of the child. On its head there were two white neko ears and a white tail was wrapped around it as to keep it warm.

"Komui, what´s this kid doing here?", the samurai asked.

* * *

please rewiev


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this is my first story. it will be a yullen story and allen is a girl.

I do not own -man... if i would Allen would be more black

* * *

Chapter 1: What the fuck

_"Komui, what´s this kid doing here?", the samurai asked._

The crazy sientist chuckled darkly. "Concratulation, Kanda, you´re the first to come to visit me, so you got this new mission. You´re responsible to take care of this little child. Just to mention it, the child is our Allen, quite an interessting child, I must say. Please take care of this cute little girl, will you?" "Say that again. Moyashi is a girl and you chibi-fied him..äh her? And gave her neko-ears and a tail?" Komui shook his head. "Yes, I turned Allen into a child. She hid that she´s actually a girl. But I´m not the reason for the ears or the tail. Maybe Cross know something about this."

Suddenly the child started to wake up. "Allen" sat up and rubbed her eyes with her paws. Kanda blinked. `Paws not hands´, he thought. The neko-girl yawned and opened her eyes. The first reaction was surprising for both of the men. The kitten growled angrily at the men. Komui took a step to the girl. He got a warningly hiss as an answer. Kanda watched the neko.

"Che." He took a step to the cat. The neko attacked the samurai but was blocked. "What the fuck is your problem?", he asked. The girl hissed. Her ears layed back to show how angry she was. Or scared. Kanda stopped to block the kitten´s claws. But before she scratched him she stopped and back flipped. "Allen" stood infront of the samurai and watched him with coriosity. Kanda knelled down and slowly reached his hand towards the neko. The kitten sniffed and relaxed. The man wouldn´t try to hurt her. She doesn´t know him but he got a similar aura as Mana. She felt save for the first time after the loss of her guardian.

Slowly the cat walked up to Kanda and jumped into his arms. The samurai wrapped his arms around the lithe body and held the now shaking girl close. "Care to tell me your name?" Kanda asked her. "14", she answered. "14?", the samurai asked. "Yes, that´s all they have called me ever since they took into this hell." The neko curled up in the man´s arms and Kanda hold her tight. "Then we have to find you a prober name." The girls ears pirked up. "You would care to give a name to me? Why? You´re like Mana. But he never found the perfect name for me." Saddness, that´s what Kanda and Komui could see in the girls eyes.

Suddenly the door was opend. The three people turned to the door and glared at the intruder.

* * *

please rewiev


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is the new chapter. **

**Daisya is alive and Alma will be alive to, maybe. I don´t know for now.**

**Allena will cause a few changes, mostly for Kanda and Miranda. No, this is not going to be a MiraKa-story. Its a Yullen. Yes Allena-chan will change to her older self.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Settle in

_The three people turned to the door and glared at the intruder._

Kanda could feel the little neko tense in his arm. There in the door stood Melcom C. Levierre. "Inspector." Komui greeted the man. "What are you doing here?" "Where is Walker?", the inspector asked. He hadn´t noticed the child in the room yet. Kanda sat down on the sofa infront of Komui´s desk. The child next to him. Levierre didn´t seem to be bothered by this. "Allen is currently on a mission. It´s a long term on. We lost contact to him and the finder that was sent with him a few days ago." Komui wasn´t going to tell Levierre the truth not when the person in question seems to hate humans who were not Yuu Kanda. "Kanda you may go to your room. We discuss about your new mission later. Thank you." Kanda could just guess what kind of mission his superior was talking about. "Just tell me where the Moyashi was when you lost contact. I´ll bring him back." The samurai growled. "Not now Kanda. Please go to your room or to the dinning hall to eat." Kanda left the office with the neko held to his chest. After being out of ear shot he slowed down. "Do you have a name in mind you want to be called?", Kanda asked the child. She shook her head. Kanda thought about it. He got an idea but was afraid the girl wouldn´t like it. "What do you think about the name Allena?" The girl looked at him big eyes. "It sound nice. I like it." She smiled at him. "Okay, then up to today your name is going to be Allena." The newly named Allena nodded happily. "Like something to eat?" "Yes." Kanda walked to the cafeteria and went to Jerry´s window. "Oi, Jerry. We would like to order something to eat." " Soba for You? And what cam I get for the sweet little one?" "Something with fish, please and a glass of milk." Jerry nodded and went to cock. He made a dish of soba for Kanda and a dish of sushi for the kitty. "Here you go." Both of them went to a table and sat down. They ate before going to Kanda´s room. "How am I going to call you?" The quiet child asked. Kanda chuckled. "You can call me, Yuu-nii, if you like to." He said. "Yuu-nii." She smiled happily and jumped the whole way to Kanda´s room. Kanda opened the door and let the kitten in. He closed the door and sent the girl in the bathroom to take a shower. He searched for a shirt the girl could wear for the night. Allena come out of the bathroom tripping wet and without anything to cover her. Kanda grabbed a towel und dried the kitten before he changed her into the shirt she should wear for the night. Both of them laid in Kanda´s bed and felt asleep.

Both of them were woken up by ….. Lavi Bookman who barged into the room. "Yuu-chan, wake up. Rise and shine." Lavi was tackled to the ground by an angry little kitten. "It´s not nice to come into a persons room and wake them up without being allowed to." Tha girl growled. Kanda took her of the redhead. "You know usagi, she´s right. Now leave we´ll meet you in the cafeteria." Lavi rushed out of the room screaming about Kanda got a killer pet. Kanda changed the girls clothes. "We need to go shopping." He said. Kanda changed to and they went to go eating breakfast.

Lavi took a table for them and waited till they got their food. Allena and her guardian, alias Kanda sat down with Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Daisya (he´s not dead) and Mari. They ate and chatterd. Lavi knew about Allena being their missing friend. "Ne, Kanda, we should go sho…ping for the little girl." Miranda said. Kanda nodded. He was surpriesed that Miranda talked to him. "Yeah, I thought along those lines. You want to come to, Miranda?" Kanda asked. The woman nodded shyly. "We´re tagging along, too.", Lavi said. After eating their breakfast they went to Komui to tell him about their todays plans of shopping. Komui said he would prepaire a better room for Kanda and his charge.

The group walked down into the town and splitted in two groups. The boys went to get toys for the child and the women to get clothes. Miranda found a nice shop with clothes she thought Allena would love but was dragged by Lena into an other shop. Lenalee picked lots of girly clothes and forced Allena into them. The girl struggled. "Stop it. I don´t like the clothes. Miss Mira, help me." The girl said. "Lenalee, stop it. We should go into the other shop." She changed Allena back in her old clothes and left the shop and entered the one she found earlier. She picked a black leggins that reached to the kittens knees, a black and white dress-like shirt and a black and red hoody. She thought about buying some fabric to sew it on the hood to help keep her ears warm if its cold outside. She handed the clothes to the kitten. "Please, Allena-chan try them on." She said. Allena took them and went to the changing stall to try the clothes. When she finished she went to Miranda and showed her. The girl was happy about the clothes. "Can I keep them?" she asked. "Yes, and we´re going to get a few more clothes for you."

Kanda and the others catched up to them. They sent the toys to the order. Mari went to some clothes and picked a skirt and a shirt together with a leggins and handed them to the girl. The skirt was dark blue, the shirt was toiquise with golden trimming, the leggins was white. Allena tried this outfit, too. After they bought the clothes they went to find shoes and accesoirs for her outfits. She got chucks, bellerinas and boots. After that they went into a small shop that sold jewelery and other accesoirs. Mari found a chest, where the girl could put her treasures into. He took it. Daisya found a few bracelets. Lavi boughted scarves, Miranda got the kitten a few belts and Kanda got a cut collar with a bell for the kitten. When they had paid for everything they returned to the order. They went to order their food and ate. Reever came and took Kanda and Allena to their new room.

It was more a little appartement. Two spleep rooms and a bathroom. When you enter the room you stood in Kanda´s part of it. Behind a curtain was the door to Allena´s room. Her room was big and bright and colored in light shades. She had a queen sized bed. A dressing table with a mirror. On the table laid a comb and a few hair ties. She even had a balcony. The kitten jumped on the bed. Kanda watched the child amused. He put her stuff into the dressing room. Yes a room and not a closed. It was getting late so Kanda sent the girl to take a shower before putting her in the pyjama Miranda bought for her and tugging her into bed. "Can we go to the liberary tomorrow, Yuu-nii?" She asked and yawned. "If you want to." He said. The girl fell asleep and Kanda went to his own bed. Komui was smart. He made the rooms this way to protect the girl from any danger because Kanda was a light sleeper. Kanda fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review. Some guesses about Allena´s past? Don´t hold back. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is the new chapter. **

**Sorry for the wait.**

**So in this chapter Rhoad comes to visit. And Ally-chan will... Read. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Kanda laid in his bed. He thought about the things that happened this day. Miranda seemed to enjoy the day with the little neko-girl. And Allena liked the clumsy woman a lot. If Kanda need to go on a mission he would ask Miranda to watch over the girl. Kanda closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

"Hey, Kanda." The samurai turned around.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" The girl giggled.

"I´m here to make sure you take good care of your little neko-beauty." Kanda glared.

"What do you mean." He demanded to know.

"Make sure to give her the love and affection Ally deserved." Kanda looked at her.

"You could avoid her to turn into a Noah that hates humanity. She´ll be a Noah but you could make a difference." Kanda looked at the Noah as if she was crazy. Rhoad rolled her eyes.

"Neah betrayed us because he had Mana. If the kitten has someone who is worth living for don´t you thing she would never come to the earls site. It´s up to you."

That´s all she said before Kanda woke up.

It was still dark outside he could tell. Kanda sat up and looked around. His eyes landed at a little teary eyed kitten.

"Allena, what´s up?"

The girl sniffed.

"Nightmare?" He asked. The girl nodded. Kanda pulled the girl into his bed and under the covers.

"You can stay here tonight." The samurai said wrapping his ams around the shivering kitten.

It didn´t take long for both of them to fall back to sleep.

The next morning Allena´s nightmare was forgotten but Kanda was still thinking about what Rhoad said. He was currently brushing the little ones hair and tail. Ally seemed to like the treatment. She purred. Kanda chuckled. He pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Allena jumped up from her seat at her nii-san´s bed and walked to the door.

"Don´t forget to put on your shoes, little lady." Kanda said. The girl rushed into her room and searched for one of her new pairs of shoes.

"I´m ready. Yuu-nii. We can go to have breakfast." The girl cheered. Again the samurai chuckled. Ally was happy to see Kanda chuckling.

"Then let us go, lil´princess. Your knights and servants wait for you." He said bowing.

The girl giggled. And waited for her black night to open the door for his little princess. Kanda being the gentleman he is (not really, but one can dream) opened the door for the girl.

"Here you go, your highness." Allena giggled again and walked out of the room where Mari and Daisya were waiting for them.

Chuckling, Mari bowed.

"Good morning, your highness. I hope you did have a restfull night. He have a long day ahead from us. First of all chef Jerry has a new dish he want you to try. Then supervisor Komui Lee want to present his new invention. After that your loyal knight would love to have you supervise their trainings session."

"I would love to supervise my knights´ training. But first let´s meet with Jerry." She said.

"As you wish." Kanda, Daisya and Mari said and bowed. The four of them made their way to the cafeteria. Jerry was delighted to see them.

"Good morning, Ally." He said.

"How disrespectfull of you to talk like this to our sweet princess." Daisya said falling to his knees infront of Allena.

"Your highness please forgive this poor man." He begged. Miranda and Crowley laughed about this scene. Jerry gaped and joined Daisya.

"I beg your forgivness, princess. Please try this knew and delicious pancakes and accept them as apology. I know it´s to mush I´m asking of you." He said with fake tears running down his face. Allena giggled.

"You be forgiven, my dear chef Jerry. Let me taste you delicious pancakes before I have to see Komui´s new play-thing." She said.

"As you wish." Jerry said rushing to his kitchen to make the breakfast.

Kanda chuckled silently. He wouldn´t admit it but he enjoyed the game they played for the girl.

"Please your highness, take a seat. Your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

Kanda, Mari, Daisya and The kitty-princess take a seat at an empty table. Soon The maid, Miranda and the butler, Crowley sat down an the same table. Crowley rushed up to Jerry.

"I´m the butler. It´s my duty to take the breakfast to our princess." Jerry nodded and passed the dishes to the butler.

Lavi stared when he entered the dinning hall. Then he grinned and went throught the entire order to spread the news about their little neko-hime.

"Kanda is playing a long, too?" Reever asked. Bookman nodded.

"He´s the shining knight in the black amor." He said.

"It wouldn´t hurt to treat her like she is a princess. I think it was Kanda how started this."

"Okay, from today, Allena Catwalker is the princess of the Black Order kingdom. And the millenium earl is the king of the Noah kingdom, our sworn enemy." Komui declared. He chuckled.

"Allena being a princess is in need of the perfect protection. Komourin XIV, protect the neko-hime from those thilty pedophile Noah´s." The science department squeeled. Everyone liked the idea.

"Allena and the others will be here shortly to see your new invention, Komui." Reever said.

Just as Reever finished his sentence the door opened and the princess and her followers entere the department.

"Komui." The girl said and run up to hug the scientist.

Suddenly Komourin XIV started to attack Komui.

"Must protect princess Allena from pedophile. Pedophile´s try to corrupt her innocent heart."

"Shit." Kanda growled. He draw Mugen ready to strike if it was going to attack Allena.

"Hime-chan, please step away from Komui." Mari said. The others were ready to protect their princess, too. Carefully Allena walked backward away from Komui and Komourin XIV. She was scared but knew that her knights would protect her.

When Allena was a safe distance away from the robot Kanda destroyed it.

"Komui." He growled. Slowly he walked up to the crazy sister-complexed scientist.

"You're a danger for the princess if you keep building your Komourins." He knocked the man out.

"Please restrain from doing this again."

Mari smiled. It was nice to see Kanda not being …. Well, the normal Kanda.

"It´s time for your appointment with your knights, hime-chan." Kanda said kneeling infront of his princess. The girl smiled.

"Then let us go to the training grounds." She said.

"Hai, hime-chan." Everyone said smiling.

* * *

**So I hope you like it. If anyone has any ideas why Rhoad would tell Kanda what she did tell him, please don´t be shy. Voice... write them in your review. #I´m not going to bite you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I´m back**

**got a little writer block**

**So here is the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4

~somewhere else~

Rhoad Camelot sat in her room doing her homework. Taday no one was helping her because they weren´t home. The young noah still giggled about the game the order played for the young kitten. She would love to ask the noah to play along just for fun and not fighting a real war against the exorcists. Rhoad finished her homework and thought about visiting the order as a guest to entertain a certain little one.

"i´ll do it." She yelled and jumped around the room.

~Black order~

Allena and the others were on their way to the training area. Miranda talked to the little girl. She wasn´t stuttering like she normal did. Mari, Kanda and the others surrounded the two girls. Making sure to protect them from everyone who could try to harm the two of them.

"Your highness, we´ve arrived at our destination." Daisya said bowing and opening the doors to the trainings area. Kanda and Mari entered the room first before Miranda and Allena walked in followed by the rest of the group. The knights lead their little princess to a place at the sidlines where she would have to whole area in her vision. Miranda sat down next to Allena. She wasn´t a fighter type. Lavi trained with Crowley, while Kanda paired up with Mari. Daisya guarded the princess and her maid (Miranda).

"Hello, dear exorcist~" Rhoad sang while appearing in the order. Kanda and the others surrounded Miranda and Allena.

"What do you want, noah" Kanda snarled. Rhoad giggled.

"I want to play along. Millenie and the others are so boring." She said. Rhoad turned to Allena.

"Your highness, I have important information concerning the war with the millenium earl and his minors."

"Speak up, my little spy." Allena giggled. Rhoad giggled, too. The others just staired at the two.

"What´s going on." Kanda asked to no one.

"Rhoad is spying for information from the earl and helping us. So please, Lady Camelot tell us what you know."

The noah bowed.

"The enemy is recruiting more followers to attack the black order kingdom."

"Then we have to call in the generals." Kanda said. He sent Timcanpy to the generals.

Not even ten minutes later every exorcist, finder or other staff member was in the dining hall (the only place big enough to host every member of the order). Komui and the heads of the other branches stood on a podestal in the middle of the hall.

"Shut up and listen." Komui said.

"Almost ten minutes ago we got the information that the noah are preparing to attack us. We all need to pack our stuff and evacuate as long as we can to a safer location. We will use the arc to transfer everyone and everything to china. Be ready in five hours. GO!"

The people run around like headless chicken till Kanda snapped and called everyone to order. He gave out orders who has to do what. Kanda and Allena rushed to their room. Suddenly something strange happened all over headquaters. The innocence became human-like. Even Hevlaka turned human.

"At least no one has to be worried about forgetting the innocence." Cross said looking at Grave of Maria and Jugdement.

"Yo, Marian, how are ya.?" His male innocence greeted him while the female one glared at him with killing intend.

"Your dead, Marian." Cross gulped.

"Hey, Maria. How are you. Your baby girl is fine."

Maria punched him.

"She may be alright but she still is an exorcist. Neah would skin you alive if he knew that his little princess is living such a dangerous life."

Jugdement stepped between them.

"Maria, please stop. We need to help everyone pack and leave for china. Your baby will be their, too. Together with her dark knight and Crown and Mugen. The three of them are going to protect her."

* * *

Rhoade is betraying the noah.

Why?

Wait for the next chapters

byebye for now


End file.
